Prismatic World Tour
The Prismatic World TourKaty Perry - The Prismatic World TourKaty Perry Cues Up 'Prismatic' World Tour is the third concert tour by Katy Perry in support of her fourth studio album Prism. The tour began on May 7, 2014 in Belfast, Northern Ireland at the Odyssey Arena. The first leg also contained performances in Scotland and England that month. From June to October 2014, the second leg took place in the United States, Canada and Mexico. A portion of the money generated from tickets for the second leg of the tour went to UNICEF,Dollar to UNICEF Autism Speaks, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and Susan G. Komen for the Cure.Prismatic World Tour The third leg began on November 7, 2014 in Perth, and concluded in Auckland on December 20, 2014. The fourth and fifth legs will take place in 2015, through Europe during February and March and through Asia during April and May respectively. The sixth will visit South America. The Prismatic World Tour was an international success and became Perry's most successful tour to date. The tour was the second highest-grossing, and highest-grossing led by a female, in North America by average box office gross per city in 2014.Top 20 Concert Tours from Pollstar According to Pollstar, the tour was the fourth best-selling in the world, and the best-selling by a solo female, in 2014 with a gross of $153 million and 1,407,972 attendees.Pollstar Year End Top 100 Worldwide Tours The tour was highly successful in North America, becoming the 25th best-selling North American tour of all-time2014 Pollstar Year End Business Analysis with sales of $94.3 million, making it the third best-selling tour in North America of 2014.2014 Pollstar Top 200 North American Tours The tour was also highly successful in Australia, selling 350,000 tickets across the country and breaking Allphones Arena's attendance record with over 89,000 tickets sold at Allphones Arena alone.Katy Perry's Australia Tour Sells 350,000 Tickets, Could Have 'Easily' Added a Dozen Shows Perry's performances at Melbourne's Rod Laver Arena ranked at number 11 on Pollstar's 2014 Top Year End International Boxoffice list.2014 Pollstar Year End Top International Boxoffice At the 2014 Billboard Touring Awards, the tour won the award for "Top Package" and was nominated for the "Concert Marketing & Promotion" award.One Direction, Lionel Richie & Katy Perry Win at Billboard Touring AwardsBillboard Touring Awards Finalists Announced Perry was the seventh most-searched artist on Ticketmaster in 2014.Luke Bryan Tops One Direction on Ticketmaster's Most-Searched List Production Katy first teased the tour during her "We Can Survive" event at the Hollywood Bowl on October 23, 2013, where she encouraged fans to see her on her 2014 tour, stating that it would be "magical".Katy Perry Hosts Famous Friends, Previews Next Tour at Hollywood Bowl: Live Review She told Entertainment Weekly that "The tour is going to be fantastic. I always try to take it to the next level. I think people will realize what the tour is going to be like when they listen to the music." She also emphasized that she would be "very close" to the audience during the tour.Katy Perry says her 2014 tour for 'Roar' will be 'less cartoony' -- EXCLUSIVE VIDEO At the 2013 MTV Europe Music Awards, Perry said the show would be "less cartoony" than the California Dreams Tour and would be a "feast for your eyes".Katy Perry's Tour Will Be A 'Feast For Your Eyes'..... And Your Instagram In a December 2013 interview with Capital FM, Perry stated that the tour has a less of a storyline than her previous endeavors, saying: "I'm going to bring all the bells and whistles like it was last time but it won't be so highly narrated. I just want a little bit more room to express myself." She further elaborated, saying "I'm just really excited. I just did a big tour meeting yesterday and saw the graphic drawing of the stage and it's unlike anything I've seen for any other artist and it's unlike anything I've ever done. It's different, it's fresh, it's clean and it's actually in the middle of the audience."Katy Perry Promises 'Prismatic' Tour Will Be 'Unlike Anything" She's Ever Done - Audio Perry announced the tour on November 18, 2013 via Twitter. She announced the first leg taking place in Northern Ireland, Scotland and England along with Icona Pop as the opening act. According to the official press release, the tour is designed to be a "multi-faceted spectacular" and will include a special standing pit around the stage called "The Reflection Section" that will allow Katy to be "closer than ever to her fans." The first leg took place in May 2014.UK Tour Dates Announced! The second leg was announced on January 15, 2014, consisting of concerts in Canada and the United States. Concerts in Mexico were later announced in March 2014. The leg ran from June to October 2014. Ferras opened for Perry in all of the United States and Canadian dates,Katy Perry Launches New Label Metamorphosis Music, Signs Ferras as well as Capital Cities, Kacey Musgraves, duo Tegan and Sara,PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR – NORTH AMERICAN DATES ANNOUNCED! and Becky G,Events: Katy Perry (archived) who all opened in different markets. Becky G also opened in Mexico. The third leg, consisting of shows in Oceania, was announced in February 2014. Betty Who served as opening act from November 7 through 28, while Tove Lo opened the show from November 30 until the end of the leg on December 20.OZ! The fourth leg was announced via Twitter on June 2, 2014.European Dates AnnouncedPrismatic World Tour - European Dates Announced! It is scheduled to take place from February to March 2015 through Europe, and Charli XCX will open the shows.��EUROPE!�� @charli_xcx is going to get prismatic with us next February & March! Excited to welcome her to #ThePrismaticWorldTour!Katy Perry Is Bringing Charli XCX On Her Prismatic Tour, AKA Making All Of Our Dreams Come True The fifth leg of the tour, consisting of 12 shows, will take place in Asia between April and May 2015.Katy Perry - Timeline PhotosShanghai! So pleased to be able to play for you twice! Tickets on sale Mar 10 @ 2:00p. See you April 21st & NOW 22nd! http://www.katyperry.com/events On March 8, 2015, Perry announced the sixth leg, which will take place in South America starting in October.Do u hear me, Bogota? October 9 at Parque Deportivo! Tickets on sale March 13 at http://www.tuboleta.com. More shows soon! Fashion Ten days before the tour was scheduled to commence, Perry began to reveal her collaborators for the tour. Each day, she posted an outfit design to her official Instagram account. The first outfit revealed was a haute couture dress designed by Italian fashion house Valentino, worn during the third act.Let's start the 10 day countdown with a little couture @maisonvalentino #theprismaticworldtour The second outfit revealed was a blue Roberto Cavalli dress.9 DAYS TILL #THEPRISMATICWORLDTOUR Oh hay, @roberto_cavalli ������ The following day, Perry revealed a Moschino smiley face-themed outfit consisting of a pair of peace-sign emblazoned leggings, a biker jacket, a bralette bustier, and a pencil skirt, all with strategically placed smileys, designed by Jeremy Scott.8 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour I bet this @itsjeremyscott for Moschino will put a smile on your face when you see it! On April 30, she continued her countdown confirming that Nicolas Jebran had contributed an outfit for the tour. On May 1, Perry confirmed that she would wear a pink leopard print catsuit during the CAT-OUR section of the show, designed by The Blonds.6 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour when you'll see me as the cat lady that I've ALWAYS been! Meow-out to @theblondsny (katycats you're gonna lose ur mind for the CAT-OUR section of the show...) The next day, it was announced that Italian designer Fausto Puglisi had designed the Egyptian-themed outfit for the second act.5 DAYS TILL FAUSTO on #ThePrismaticWorldTour @faustopuglisi_pr ��) On May 3, Perry unveiled sketches of her one-piece outfit to be worn during her performance of "Birthday" on the tour. The outfit was dubbed her "Birthday Suit" and designed by Discount Universe.4 MORE DAYS TILL YOU SEE ME IN MY #BIRTHDAY SUIT ON #ThePrismaticWorldTour by @discountuniverse ������ On May 4, she revealed that Todd Thomas had contributed a dress to the tour's wardrobe.3 more days till we bring some GLAMOUR by @toddthomasnyc to #ThePrismaticWorldTour ���� On May 5, Perry released an image of a yin-yang dress designed by friend and former America's Next Top Model creative director Johnny Wujek alongside celebrity styling brand Marco Marco.2 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour!!! Tried to come to #TheMet tonight but my dress wouldn't fit through customs �� @voguemagazine HAVE A BALL TONIGHT KIDS! Yin Yang dress by @jwujek & @marcosquared The final outfit revealed on May 6 was a sparkling bodysuit created by Parisian designer Alexis Mabille.THE FASHION MUST CONTINUE EVEN IF THE BALL IS OVER! 1 MORE DAY TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour with couturier @alexismabille During the Asia leg of her tour, Katy added to her wardrobe with her wearing a purple leatoard and boots with light-up cat eyes on her chest for the prismatic section, a neon paint-splattered dress with the dancers wearing neon paint splattered outfits for the hyper neon section, a golden sparkling dress with sunflowers placed on the dress for the acoustic section, and a pink and yellow two-piece designed by Nicolas Jebran for the throwback section which she wore during her performance at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend. For her show in Lima, Peru, Katy mostly stuck to a single hairstyle which was a plain, dark ponytail but the costumes remained the same.. Concert synopsis Act 1 — Prismatic The show begins with dancers emerging on stage dressed as warriors, wearing neon clothing and holding spears. An area of the stage moves to form a pyramid, from which Perry emerges wearing a Roberto Cavalli-designed top and skirt, with both her clothes and hair featuring color-changing lights. Perry performs "Roar", and towards the end of the number, the lights go out as she and the dancers skip using light-up ropes. Perry then performs "Part of Me" before singing a dubstep version of "Wide Awake", during which a triangular section of the stage rises and rotates in the air. She then performs "This Moment", which transforms into "Love Me" shortly afterwards. Act 2 — Egyptian A short video plays on the screens, featuring a narration by Perry regarding ancient civilisations and their views of the stars and space. Perry appears on stage on top of a mechanical horse, operated by dancers standing underneath. During this section of the tour, she wears an Egyptian-themed outfit that reads "Pharest of them all", a pun on the Egyptian word "pharaoh", which was designed by Fausto Puglisi. Perry performs "Dark Horse", before moving on to "E.T.". A large diamond-shaped structure descends from the ceiling during the number, from which Perry is lifted into the air. "Legendary Lovers" is then performed, followed by "I Kissed a Girl", which features dancers dressed as mummies with excessively large breasts and buttocks. During the song's close, the guitar players rise into the air as their guitars shoot sparks and pyrotechnics explode. Act 3 — Cat-Oure A video interlude shows a cat being transported from the Pyramids of Giza to "Kittywood", where it enjoys day-to-day activities. At the end of the video, multiple cats fill a theatre to watch a performance by "Kitty Purry". Perry emerges on top of a large ball of wool wearing a catsuit created by design team The Blonds, accompanied by her dancers wearing similar cat costumes. A jazz version of "Hot N Cold" is then performed, before Perry begins to perform "International Smile". Towards the end of the song, Madonna's "Vogue" begins to play. Perry and her dancers, all dressed as cats, walk down one side of the triangular stage wearing various cat-related items. The rest of "International Smile" is then performed, before Perry exits the stage. The dancers then enact a short scene in which the cats chase a mouse. Act 4 — Acoustic At the end of the stage, instruments and microphones are arranged and decorated with sunflowers. Perry re-enters, wearing a butterfly-themed dress and cape designed by Valentino, and performs multiple songs acoustically, the first being "By the Grace of God". She performs a mash-up of "The One That Got Away" and "Thinking of You" while playing the guitar, before performing "Double Rainbow" (before the London show on May 30, 2014). Finally, there is a performance of "Unconditionally", throughout which dancers wave large butterflies on stage. Act 5 — Throw Back At the beginning of this section, there is a "Megamix Dance Party", performed by the dancers and backing singers, which is a mix of a selection of songs. Perry arrives on stage wearing a top, skirt and leggings featuring smiling faces and peace symbols designed by Jeremy Scott for Moschino. She performs "Walking on Air", and rises from the ground and into the air during the song. Perry then changes into a yin-yang dress designed by stylist Johnny Wujek, alongside celebrity styling brand Marco Marco, to sing "It Takes Two". To close this section of the tour, a mash-up of "This Is How We Do" and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" is performed as Perry and her dancers ride an inflatable car on stage. Act 6 — Hyper Neon A video interlude is played, which shows Perry as a mental patient in a triangular padded cell. She scrapes her nails along the walls, causing colored paint to pour out. Perry tastes the colored paint and allows it to fall out of her mouth, before paint splashes from all areas of the room. The lights go out in the cell and the paint glows in the dark, before she falls into a pool of pink paint at the end of the video. During the interlude, a remix of "Peacock" plays. On stage, Perry wears a bra and skirt decorated with palm tree leaves as she performs "Teenage Dream". "California Gurls" is then performed as dancers move letters that eventually recreate the Hollywood Sign. Perry exits the stage before re-emerging to sing "Birthday", wearing a one-piece outfit named the "Birthday Suit" and designed by Discount Universe. During the performance, Perry brings a member of the audience whose birthday is near the show's date on stage, and they sit on a throne on top of a rotating birthday cake. Perry flies across the audience while confetti and balloons descend upon the crowd; she then exits the stage. Encore For the encore, an interlude called "Prism-Vision" is played, where the audience are encouraged to wear special rainbow-star diffraction glasses bought before the show or given away by the dancers during the interlude to magnify the visual effects of the performance. Perry then re-enters the stage wearing a firework-themed dress designed by Todd Thomas to perform "Firework". During the song's climax, multiple fireworks explode on stage before Perry thanks the audience and ends the show, exiting through the pyramid from which she entered the stage from at the beginning. Commercial performance The first leg attracted high public demand, resulting in additional shows in Belfast, Glasgow and London being announced within hours of tickets being released on general sale.ADDITIONAL DATES ON KATY'S PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR Soon after, Perry added extra dates in Manchester and Birmingham.TWO MORE UK DATES ADDED TO THE PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR Extra dates in the United States and Canada were also added to the second leg of her tour shortly after the leg's first announcement.Katy Perry Adds More 'Prismatic' Tour Dates Due to vast popularity during the pre-sale period, Perry added more shows to the Oceania legKaty Perry announces Australian Prismatic tour in Melbourne, Sydney and Brisbane, extending the leg to December.Katy Perry - The Prismatic World Tour tickets, tour and event information - Ticketek Australia Jesse Lawrence from Forbes reported on the North American leg of the tour, saying that her ticket sales averaged at $252.60 on the secondary market throughout the five-month stint in the country. His analysis concluded that the average price was higher than that of her peers, such as Beyoncé and Lady Gaga, adding "with Prismatic holding one of the highest tour average prices of the summer, the secondary market won't have many dates dropping below a $200 average price."Prices for Prismatic Tickets Could Cement Katy Perry as Queen Of Pop On Pollstar's Mid Year Top 100 Worldwide Tours list, released in July 2014 and ranking tours up until that date, the Prismatic World Tour ranked at number 26 with $22 million in grosses and 249,716 tickets sold for 22 shows so far.Mid Year Top 100 Worldwide Tours The Prismatic World Tour topped the Billboard Hot Tours weekly recap the week of September 18. The tour topped the chart with $31 million in ticket sales from 21 of the tour's North American concerts that occurred in a two-month span beginning on July 15.Katy Perry's Prismatic Tour Doing Big Business In Australia, the tour sold more than 350,000 tickets across 23 dates. It broke the record for most tickets sold at the Allphones Arena, selling a total of 89,500 tickets spanning six shows. Paul Dainty of Dainty Group, the promoters of the Australian leg, stated that ticket demand was so high "we could have added another dozen shows everywhere easily."Katy Perry's Australian Tour Sells 350,000 Tickets, Could Have 'Easily' Added a Dozen Shows Critical reception Colin Stutz of Billboard called the performance a "spectacle of costumes and colors", and noted a surprise mashup of Perry's "International Smile" with Madonna's "Vogue".Katy Perry Launches Prismatic World Tour in Belfast, Posts Tour Set List Early Julian Douglas from the The Irish Times wrote that Perry "entertained, thrilled, and serenaded" and "oozed professionalism" despite feeling "under the weather".Live Review: Katy Perry @ Odyssey Arena, Belfast - 7th May, 2014 Emilee Lindner from MTV News felt Perry lived up to her previous "promise" of making the concert a "feast for your eyes and for your Instagram", and noted a recurring cat-theme within the show.Katy Perry Brings The Poo Emoji To Life! See Prismatic Tour Pics Mike Wass from Idolator praised the show's costumes and dubbed the show a "candy-colored visual extravaganza".Katy Perry's 'Prismatic' Tour Blasts Off In Belfast, Northern Ireland: See The Setlist And Videos Alexander Martin writing for The Journal gave the performance in Newcastle four out of five star calling the tour a "visual extravaganza" and complimented Perry's vocal performances during the acoustic portion of her set.Review: Katy Perry, Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle Mike Atkinson from the Nottingham Post stated that "no one else at the top of their game in contemporary pop is working it as hard as Katy Perry right now," calling Perry a "reigning supreme," and complimented the tour's visuals.Review: Katy Perry, Capital FM Arena Neil Elkes writing for the Coventry Telegraph gave the performance in Birmingham four out of four stars, noting the show was "loud and brash with production values as impressive as the string of hits which followed one after another."Review: Katy Perry at LG Arena, Birmingham In a review of the one of the Glasgow shows, Matthew Magee from The Daily Telegraph awarded the tour four out of five stars, stating that Perry "made the kind of natural connection with her Glasgow audience that her peers would die for."Katy Perry The SSE Hydro, Glasgow, review: 'smart and inventive' Richard Clayton of Financial Times gave the show an excellent review, awarding five out of five stars, and described it as "sonically stonking, visually spectacular and fun, fun, fun."Katy Perry, O2 Arena, London In a review for Daily Express, Hannah Britt commented: "Eye-wateringly colourful and relentlessly energetic, it was kitsch, camp and a whole lot of fun" and described Perry's vocals as "on point."Katy Perry's Prismatic World Tour review: The kitschy cartoon pop star takes to the O2 However, in a review of the same show, Daisy Wyatt from The Independent criticized Perry's vocal ability and stage presence. She awarded the tour three out of five stars.Katy Perry's Prismatic World Tour, The O2, review: Pop princess fails to take flight Rolling Stone reviewer Mark Sutherland praised the tour, calling it "loud, garish, camp and never less than uproariously entertaining" and "a show to damage retinas and blow minds."Katy Perry Brings Eye-Popping 'Prism' Spectacle to London Jem Aswad of The Village Voice described the show at Madison Square Garden as "Better Than: Every other multimillion-dollar concert I've seen" and commented that "The Prismatic tour, for all its expense and atom-splitting technology, is above all else fun, smart and crowd-pleasing, and I'll take that over the self-serious bombast that usually accompanies shows of this scale any day of the week."Katy Perry - Madison Square Garden - 7/9/2014 Nate Chinen of The New York Times gave the same show a mixed review, saying that he felt the "music was subordinate to the spectacle", though described it as a "Spectacle of Pop Idol Proportions".Katy Perry at Madison Square Garden Pitchfork Media's Lindsay Zoladz commented on one of the shows at New York City's Barclays Center: "I felt about this concert the way I feel about Katy Perry overall: She throws everything she's got at the wall, and every so often hits a bullseye." Three journalists from Pitchfork gave the show a mixed review.Young Forever? A Chat about Katy Perry's Prismatic Tour Jason Lipshutz of Billboard reviewed the same show positively, saying "the superstar is at the top of her game, and Prismatic's Brooklyn debut shone bright."Katy Perry's 'Prismatic' Hits Brooklyn's Barclays Center August Brown from the Los Angeles Times gave the tour a generally positive review, commenting that the "show at the Honda Center proved that Perry's persona is a lasting one", but "the few stumbles came in the presentation."Katy Perry shows all sides of her 'Prism' at Honda Center Consequence of Sound's Michael Roffman named Perry one of the Top Live Acts of 2014, saying that with the Prismatic World Tour, "similar to the late King and the still-truckin' Queen of Pop — Michael Jackson and Madonna, respectively — Perry creates an unforgettable event for her legions of fans."Top Live Acts of 2014 Broadcasts and recordings Perry's pre-recorded "Birthday" performance at the Newcastle Metro Radio Arena show was aired live during the 2014 Billboard Music Awards ceremony on May 18, 2014.Katy Perry Throws 'Birthday' Bash at Billboard Music Awards | Billboard On May 25, 2014, Perry headlined BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend, which was streamed live on the Radio 1 website. It was also broadcast live on BBC Three, BBC HD and BBC Radio 1. Highlights of the event were also broadcast on BBC Three and BBC HD during the week following the Big Weekend.BBC - Radio 1's Big Weekend - Glasgow - Acts - Katy PerryBBC - Radio 1's Big Weekend - Glasgow - Acts - Katy Perry A recorded live performance of "Legends Never Die" with Ferras at the Staples Center was uploaded on his official YouTube channel on October 11, 2014.Ferras - Legends Never Die (Live with Katy Perry) - YouTube It was announced that the final Sydney shows on December 12 and 13 would be filmed for a concert movie.Katy Perry - The Prismatic World Tour On March 28, 2015, Epix will air a two-hour concert special of the tour, as part of their "Free Preview Weekend".Katy Perry Pulls Out All The Stops at Super BowlEpix's two-hour concert special has been confirmed to soon be released on DVD and Blu-ray along with pizza themed bundles that can be purchased with the film. Stage The stage design for the tour consists of a large triangle with a cut out section in the middle as well as a triangular video screen. Set list This set list is representative of the show in London on May 30, 2014. It does not represent all dates throughout the tour. #"Roar" kDEWQEws.jpg 2qd.jpg 3qd.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12eqf.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Prismatic Katy.jpg KP prismatictour firework edit.jpg|Perry performing "Firework" at The O2 Arena in London in May 2014 Katy Perry MSG 5.jpg|Perry performing "Wide Awake" at Madison Square Garden in New York in July 2014 Katy Perry MSG 6.jpg|Ferras and Perry united for a one-time performance of "Legends Never Die" in New York. Katy Perry MSG 1.jpg|Perry performing "It Takes Two" at Madison Square Garden in New York in July 2014 Screen Shot 2019-01-09 at 8.15.26 pm.png KP8_Credit_Christie-Goodwin-677x1024.jpg #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" #"This Moment" #"Love Me" #"Dark Horse" #"E.T." #"Legendary Lovers" #"I Kissed a Girl" #"Hot N Cold" #"International Smile" / "Vogue" #"By the Grace of God" #"The One That Got Away" / "Thinking of You"California Girl: does Glasgow love Katy Perry Unconditionally? #"Unconditionally" #"Walking on Air" #"It Takes Two" #"This Is How We Do" / "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" #"Teenage Dream" #"California Gurls" #"Birthday" #"Firework" ;Notes *Katy Perry performed "Double Rainbow" and "Ghost" during the Acoustic Act at selected UK dates.Terrible Secret-Keeper Katy Perry Reveals Entire 'Prismatic' Tour Set ListLive Review: Katy Perry @ Odyssey Arena, Belfast *Perry performed the "Megamix Dance Party" during the Throw Back Act at selected UK dates. *At selected dates of the leg in North America, such as on July 24 in New York, Perry performed "Legends Never Die" with Ferras before "Unconditionally".Katy Perry Makes Splashy Brooklyn Debut With 'Prismatic' Tour: Live Review *In "Teenage Dream", Perry says the name of the place she is performing in rather than "Cali". *Perry performed a cover of "Hey Jude", at her show in Liverpool during the UK leg of the tour, before singing "By the Grace of God" Radio 1's Big Weekend This is the setlist for Perry's performance at Radio 1's Big Weekend. #"Roar" #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" #"Dark Horse" #"I Kissed a Girl" #"The One That Got Away" (with small excerpts of "Thinking of You") #"Unconditionally" #"Walking on Air" #"Teenage Dream" #"California Gurls" #"Birthday" #"Firework" Promotional videos Tour dates Notes 1 The score data is combined from the shows held at the Phones 4u Arena from May 20 and 24, 2014, respectively. 2 The May 25, 2014 concert in Glasgow, Scotland is a part of Radio 1's Big Weekend.BBC - Radio 1's Big Weekend Glasgow - Line up 3 The score data is representative of the eight shows at the Rod Laver Arena on November 14-15, 18-19, December 4, 6-7, and 10 respectively. 4 The score data is representative of the six shows at the Allphones Arena on November 21-22, 24-25, and December 12-13 respectively. 5 The score data is representative of the five shows at the Brisbane Entertainment Centre on November 27-28, 30, December 1, and 15 respectively. Personnel Credits adapted from The Prismatic World Tour program.Perry, Katy (2014). The Prismatic World Tour. United States: Perry Productions. References Category:Concert tour